Rafts find various uses. They may be used for recreational activities, such as white-water rafting, dingy boats for shore access on-board larger vessels; life rafts aboard many water-based vehicles; life rafts aboard aircraft; and others. Manufacturing methods for these and other types of rafts typically include manufacture of one or more tubes, and then securement of the one or more tubes to one another. The methods may also include securement of a raft floor to one or more of the tubes.
Such securement has typically been done with a contact cement, which is much like an adhesive or glue. This material is generally strong, but it takes quite some time for drying in between steps. The required drying time (often overnight) can extend the manufacturing time of a raft to up to many days or more. It is thus desirable to provide improved securing components and manufacturing methods.